Znachor/04
Rozdział IV W samych Odrynach, w majątku, nie było nic godnego widzenia. Wielki pałac spalony podczas wojny, obrosły pokrzywami, łopianem i końskim szczawiem, z roku na rok pokrywał się mchem i pleśnią i rozsypywał się w gruzy. Właścicielka, księżna Dubancewa, wdowa po dygnitarzu petersburskiego dworu, mieszkała stale we Francji i nie przyjeżdżała nigdy. Rządca, stary dziwak, pan Poleszkiewicz, zajmował dwa pokoiki w drewnianej oficynie na folwarku, gdzie też nie brakło śladów zapuszczenia i zaniedbań. Ale wokół roztaczała się rozległa i przepiękna Puszcza Odryniecka, tysiące hektarów porosłych gęsto sosnami i jodłami, dębami i brzozami, podszyta leszczyną i jałowcem, poprzerzynana krętymi, wąskimi dróżkami, na których częściej spotykało się ślady dzika czy rogacza niż koma lub człowieka. Z lotu ptaka cała ta ogromna przestrzeń wyglądała jak mieniący się zielony aksamit, w który powszywano gęsto błyszczące tafelki dżetów. Bo i wód tu nie brakowało. Małe i większe jeziorka, połączone ukrytymi w łozach i olchach strumykami, sprawiały, że łatwiej było puszczę objechać łódką niż obejść piechotą. Łódkami też najczęściej posługiwali się nieliczni gajowi. Tylko do dworku w środku puszczy musieli iść piechotą. Dworek stał na wzgórzu, na niewielkiej polanie, ze wszystkich stron otoczonej wysokim murem starego lasu. W dworku mieszkał leśniczy, pan Jan Oksza, syn starego Filipa Okszy, który przez lat z górą czterdzieści Puszczą Odyniecką zarządzał, a po śmierci synowi i posadę, i wszystko, co miał, zostawił. Młody od dzieciństwa do szkół do Wilna, a później do dalekiej Warszawy wysłany, wrócił po latach z dyplomem leśnika w kieszeni, z żoną i córeczką, w dworku zamieszkał i już piąty rok nieograniczoną władzę w puszczy sprawował. Nieograniczoną, gdyż jego zwierzchnik, pan Poleszkiewicz, we wszystkim mu ufał, do niczego się nie wtrącał i do leśniczówki, jeżeli zaglądał, to nie po to, by książki sprawdzać, lecz by z panią Beatą Okszyną pogadać, z panem Janem partyjkę szachów zagrać lub małą Marysię na siodle przed sobą usadowić i „powozić" na polance. Był to zresztą niemal jedyny gość, który do leśniczówki zaglądał. Pan Oksza widać po ojcu odziedziczył usposobienie odludka, do sąsiadów, których zresztą daleko przyszłoby szukać, nie lgnął, a i oni go nie nachodzili. Domator też był pomimo młodego wieku wielki, czemu nie dziwiono się również, gdyż żonę miał piękną i – jak mówił gajowy Barczuk – „bardzo przychylną”, córeczkę jak aniołka i szczęście w domu. Toteż i wyjeżdżał nader niechętnie. Ilekroć zmuszony był wybrać się do powiatowego Brasławia albo, Boże nie daj, do samego Wilna, wyjazd z dnia na dzień odkładał, może i z tego powodu, że trochę „słabował” na zdrowiu, a podróż męczyła go bardzo. Bywało, jak się trochę zaziębił, to krwią pluł i w łóżku musiał leżeć. A że dobry był człowiek, ludzki i sprawiedliwy, wszyscy podwładni żałowali go bardzo patrząc, jak w oczach niknie. Dwa razy to nawet doktora doń trzeba było przywozić, co niełatwo i drogo, bo osiem mil to nie fraszka. Mówili ludzie, że młody leśniczy już z tego nie wyjdzie, i na to rzeczywiście wyglądało. Lato w puszczy jest piękne. Mocno pachnie żywica, powietrze ciepłe jak w piecu, rozmaitych muszek tyle, że aż w uszach brzęczy. Chwieją się wierzchołki smukłych sosen, wiatr szumi w koronach starych dębów, mchy jak dywan puszyste, jagód i grzybów co niemiara i żyć tu, i nie umierać. A gdy jesień przyjdzie, cisza w borze zalega taka jak w kościele podczas Podniesienia. Stoją drzewa zamyślone i nawet nie czują, jak z nich liście złocistymi i czerwonymi płatkami spadają i spadają. A w zimie śnieg wszystko pokrywa, wysoko, głęboko, grubymi poduszkami na gałęziach narasta, a gdy człowiek odetchnie, gdy mroźne zdrowe powietrze do piersi wciągnie, to aż radość ogarnia. Ale po zimie wiosna przychodzi. Z odtajałej ziemi leśnej, z jezior i bagien opary wilgotne wstają, i wtedy to najgorzej tym, co ich suchoty męczą. Tak było i z panem leśniczym Oksza. Zimę dobrze przetrzymał, ale gdy w marcu śnieg topnieć zaczął, na zdrowiu zapadł. A jak zapadł, to już czwarty tydzień w łóżku leżał i w sypialni raporty od gajowych odbierał. Schudł tak, że i trudno go było poznać, a czasem jak porwał go kaszel, jak zaczął nim trząść, to i mowę na kwadrans czy dłużej tracił. Tylko pot mu wielkimi kroplami występował na czoło i dyszał z trudem. W sobotę to było, gdy już pani gajowych całkiem nie wpuściła. Wyszła do nich do kuchni, sama blada i mizerna, i powiedziała cicho: – Mąż tak źle się czuje, że... że nie można go męczyć. I rozpłakała się. – A żeby tak doktora przywieźć, paniczka – odezwał się jeden. – Zawsze lżej mu umierać będzie. – Pan nie chce doktora – potrząsnęła głową. – Sama błagam go o to, nie chce zgodzić się. – Ja by pojechał po doktora – ofiarował się inny. – A panu leśniczemu można powiedzieć, że doktor sam przejazdem, znaczy się po drodze zajechał. Na tym stanęło i pani Okszyną otarła łzy i wróciła do sypialni. Po wielu nie przespanych nocach sama ledwie powłóczyła nogami. Gdy jednak zbliżyła się do łóżka chorego, usiłowała uśmiechnąć się i udawać dobre myśli. Bała się, by wzrok Janka nie wyczytał prawdziwych, tych strasznych i bolesnych myśli, które zadręczały jej biedną duszę. Gdy on zapadał w sen, wówczas klękała i modliła się żarliwie. – Boże, przebacz mi, nie karz mnie, nie mścij się nade mną! Nie zabieraj mi go. Zgrzeszyłam, zrobiłam wiele zła, ale wybacz! Wybacz! Nie mogłam inaczej! I łzy jej ciekły po przezroczystej twarzy, a usta drżały w szepcie niezrozumiałych słów. Lecz Janek budził się prędko. Przychodził nowy atak kaszlu i na ręczniku zjawiała się nowa krwawa plama. Trzeba było podawać lód i lekarstwa. Niespodziewanie wieczorem nastąpiła poprawa. Gorączka spadła. Kazał podnieść się wyżej i usiadł. Bez protestu wypił szklankę śmietanki i powiedział: – Zdaje mi się, że będę żył! – Na pewno, na pewno, Janku! Kryzys minął, to oczywiste. Czujesz się silniejszy. Zobaczysz, za miesiąc wrócisz zupełnie do zdrowia. – Tak myślę. Czy Mariola jeszcze nie śpi? Nigdy nie nazywał jej tym imieniem. Nie lubił go i od początku nazywał ją po prostu Marysią, do czego z czasem przyzwyczaiła się i Beata. – Nie, jeszcze nie śpi. Odrabia lekcje. – Więc jeszcze masz czas na lekcje z nią?... Umilkł, a po chwili powiedział: – Boże, ile ja tobie i jej wyrządziłem krzywdy. – Janku! Jak możesz mówić takie okropne rzeczy! – Przeraziła się. – To prawda. – Sam w to nie wierzysz. Dałeś nam tyle szczęścia, tyle najpiękniejszego szczęścia!... Przymknął oczy i szepnął: – Kocham cię, Beato, z każdym dniem bardziej. I to ta moja miłość nie pozwoli mi umrzeć. – Nie umrzesz, nie możesz umrzeć. Bez ciebie życie dla mnie byłoby gorsze od śmierci. Ale nie mówmy o tym. To już minęło, dzięki Bogu. Wiesz co? Zawołam Marysię. Już tak dawno ciebie nie widziała. Pozwól! – Nie powinienem. Tu powietrze pełne zarazków. Już i to mnie przejmuje obawą, że ty wciąż nim oddychasz. Dla jej młodziutkich płuc to trucizna. – Niech więc stanie na progu. Zamień z nią chociaż kilka słów. Ty nawet nie wiesz, jak się ona o to dopomina. – Dobrze – zgodził się. Beata uchyliła drzwi i zawołała: – Marysiu! Tatuś pozwala ci przyjść. – Tatusiu! – rozległ się z głębi domu radosny pisk, a później tupot prędkich kroków. Dziewczynka wbiegła i stanęła nieruchomo. Już od dwóch tygodni nie widziała chorego i zmiana, jaka w nim zaszła, widocznie ją przeraziła. – Tatuś ma się dziś lepiej – prędko mówiła Beata – ale pozwala ci tylko stać przy drzwiach. Wkrótce już wstanie i będziecie znowu razem chodzić do lasu. – Jakże tam ci idzie, drogie dziecko? – zapytał Oksza. – Dziękuję, tatusiu. A wie tatuś, że podmyło tę krzywą brzozę przy Siwym Ruczaju? – Podmyło? – Tak. Mikoła powiada, że się jak nic przewróci. I mówił jeszcze, że jego syn, Gryszka, widział wczoraj cztery łosie przy brodzie Humińskim. Szły jeden za drugim. – To pewno te z Czerwonego Lasu. – Aha, Mikoła też tak myśli. – A nie zapomniałaś już botaniki i fizyki z kretesem? – zapytał z uśmiechem. – Wcale nie, tatusiu! – zapewniała i na potwierdzenie tego zaczęła wyliczać, czego nauczyła się sama. Po krótkiej rozmowie Oksza pożegnał dziewczynkę, posyłając jej ręką całusa. Ręka była wychudła i nienaturalnie biała. Gdy Marysia wyszła, powiedział: – Jak ta dziewczyna rośnie. Ma dopiero dwanaście lat, a już jest prawie taka jak ty. W przyszłym roku będziemy jednak musieli oddać ją do szkoły. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie księżna dostanie pozwolenie wyrębu i my wówczas staniemy na nogi. – Bóg da. Byłeś tylko ty prędzej wyzdrowiał. – Tak, tak – przyznał z energią – muszę wyzdrowieć i zakrzątnąć się koło interesów. Jeżeli wyrębu nie będzie, zdecydowałem się szukać innej posady. Ciężko rozstać się z Odryniecką Puszczą, ale Marysia dorasta. To ważniejsze. Zamyślił się i po chwili zapytał: – Dużo znów wydałaś na lekarstwa? – Nie troszcz się o to. – Wiesz, zastanawiałem się, że gdybym teraz umarł, niewiele zostałoby ci po zapłaceniu kosztów pogrzebu. To mnie dręczyło najbardziej... Ze sprzedanych mebli starczyłoby ci na jakiś rok. Zwłaszcza te stare makatki. Są podobno cenne. – Janku! O czym ty mówisz! – zawołała z wyrzutem. – Nic, powtarzam, co sobie myślałem. Myślałem też, że w razie czego masz prawo upomnieć się o jakąś rentę dla Marysi. Nie sądzę, by Wilczur się odnalazł. Byłoby o tym w gazetach. Musi tam jednak ktoś zarządzać jego majątkiem, a Marysia ma do tego majątku prawo. Na twarz Beaty wystąpiły rumieńce. – I to ty mówisz, Janku?! – zawołała nie ukrywając oburzenia. Dotychczas w ciągu pięciu lat nie było między nimi ani najmniejszej wzmianki o profesorze. Od pięciu lat, odkąd kazał jej nawet bieliznę i ubranka Marioli odesłać do jakiegoś przytułku dla biednych dzieci. Oksza spuścił oczy. – Nie mam prawa skazywać jej na nędzę. – A ja nie mam prawa wyciągać ręki po jego pieniądze. Sto razy, tysiąc razy wolałabym umrzeć. Nigdy, słyszysz, Janku, nigdy! – Dobrze, nie mówmy już o tym. Ale widzisz, gdybym ja nie żył... Kiedy sądziłem, że umrę, ogarniał mnie strach na myśl, co się stanie z wami... – Umiem szyć, umiem haftować, mogę dawać lekcje... Wszystko, byle nie tamto. Zastanów się, z jakim czołem mogłabym przyjść do jego spadkobierców z żądaniami, ja, którą oni... mają prawo uważać za winowajczynię jego śmierci. A zresztą, Janku, po co o tym w ogóle mówimy? Czujesz się zdrowy, dzięki Bogu, i wszystko pójdzie jak najlepiej. – Na pewno, kochana, na pewno. – Przytulił twarz do jej ręki. – No widzisz! – rozpromieniła się. – A teraz musisz postarać się zasnąć. Już późno. – Dobrze. Czuję się trochę senny. – Dobranoc jedyny, dobranoc. Sen jeszcze ci sił doda. – Dobranoc, moje szczęście. Osłoniła lampę, owinęła się pledem i ułożyła się na sofie. Po kwadransie jednak przypomniała sobie, że musi mu jeszcze przed nocą dać krople. Podniosła się, odliczyła dwadzieścia kropel lekarstwa pachnącego kreozotem, dolała wody i pochyliła się nad chorym. – Janku – odezwała się półgłosem – trzeba wypić lekarstwo. Nie obudził się. Delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia i pochyliła się nad nim. Wtedy zobaczyła, że ma otwarte oczy. Już nie żył. Kategoria:Znachor